Nick Rewind (TV Channel)
Nick Rewind '''is an upcoming American basic cable and satellite television network set to premiere on April 1, 2019 in celebration of Nickelodeon's 40th anniversary (although the network originally launched on December 1, 1977 as '''Pinwheel, it was re-launched as Nickelodeon on April 1, 1979). The channel - which airs 24 hours a day, 7 days a week - airs reruns of classic Nickelodeon programming from the 1980s, 1990s and 2000s (although one show which officially debuted in the 2010s, Victorious, airs on the network and some of its shows expand into the 2010s). The logo for Nick Rewind features the classic orange splat with a bright green glow representing Nickelodeon's trademark green slime. NOTE: This page is still in the works. Some shows are missing, some are repeated in different sections. I will have this page completed soon, so until then, don't worry about the mistakes and missing shows. I'll have those fixed. 12/17/2018 UPDATE: I decided to make some changes. Hope you enjoy ;) Live-Action Shows *''You Can't Do That on Television'' *''Hey Dude'' *''Welcome Freshmen'' *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' *''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd'' *''The Third Eye'' *''Fifteen'' *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' *''The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo'' *''The Journey of Allen Strange'' *''Salute Your Shorts'' *''Clarissa Explains It All'' *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' *''My Brother and Me'' *''Space Cases'' *''All That'' *''Weinerville'' *''The Amanda Show'' *''Kenan and Kel'' *''Animorphs'' *''Caitlin's Way'' *''The Brothers Garcia'' *''Noah Knows Best'' *''Cousin Skeeter'' *''Degrassi: The Next Generation'' *''Taina'' *''Romeo!'' *''Drake and Josh'' *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''Unfabulous'' *''Zoey 101'' *''Just Jordan'' *''Just for Kicks'' *''The Naked Brothers Band'' *''iCarly'' *''True Jackson, VP'' *''Big Time Rush (although the show officially debuted in January 2010, the pilot episode premiered in November 2009) *''Victorious ''(although the show officially debuted in 2010, it is included on the channel for a number of reasons; it has a crossover episode with ''iCarly, "iParty with Victorious". It has also garnered a huge fanbase and is considered nostalgic for even classic Nickelodeon fans). Cartoons *''Doug'' *''Rugrats'' *''Ren and Stimpy'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Aahhh! Real Monsters'' *''Hey Arnold'' *''KaBlam!'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''CatDog'' *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''Rocket Power'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants (Seasons 1-3 only) *''As Told by Ginger *''Invader Zim'' *''The Fairly OddParents (Seasons 1-5 only) *''ChalkZone *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius!'' *''All Grown Up'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Catscratch'' *''The Xs'' *''Mr. Meaty'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' Game Shows *''Double Dare'' *''Family Double Dare'' *''Super Sloppy Double Dare'' *''Double Dare 2000'' *''Finders Keepers'' *''Think Fast!'' *''Make the Grade'' *''Wild & Crazy Kids'' *''Get the Picture'' *''What Would You Do?'' *''Nick Arcade'' *''Nickelodeon GUTS'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''Global GUTS'' *''Figure It Out'' *''Figure It Out: Family Style'' *''Figure It Out: Wild Style'' *''You're On!'' *''Robot Wars'' *''Scaredy Camp'' *''My Family's Got Guts'' *''BrainSurge'' ''Nick Jr. Shows *''The Adventures of the Little Koala *''The Elephant Show'' *''The Little Prince'' *''Maple Town'' *''Noozles'' *''Pinwheel'' *''Today's Special'' *''The World of David the Gnome'' *''Eureeka's Castle'' *''Fred Penner's Place'' *''Maya the Bee'' *''The Little Bits'' *''Grimm's Fairly Tale Classics'' *''Cappelli & Company'' *''Janosch's Dream World'' *''Jungle Tales'' *''Allegra's Window'' *''Gullah Gullah Island'' *''Papa Beaver's Storytime'' *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' *''Little Bear'' *''Rupert'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' (Season 1 would be part of the regular Nick Rewind, while Season 2 would be on Nick Jr.) *''Binyah Binyah!'' *''Franklin'' *''Kipper'' *''Little Bill'' *''Maisy'' *''Dora the Explorer'' (Seasons 1-4 only) *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' *''Shining Time Station'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Oswald'' *''Max & Ruby'' *''Oobi'' *''Rubbadubbers'' *''Tweenies'' *''The Backyardians'' *''Blue's Room'' *''LazyTown'' *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' *''Go Diego Go!'' *''Jack's Big Music Show'' *''The Wonder Pets!'' *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' *''The Fresh Beat Band'' *''Olivia'' Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels Category:Channels